


Eat me

by sugawara_s_smile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Boys In Love, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara_s_smile/pseuds/sugawara_s_smile
Summary: Oikawa wants attention and he finds a way to have it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Eat me

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Sorry for eventual mistakes, hope you'll enjoy anyway.

Iwaizumi Hajime loves a lot of things about his chaotic and bratty boyfriend. 

He loves his fluffy hair and his pretty face, he loves how is eyes sparkle when he looks at him— the same way Hajime's eyes do.

Hajime loves a lot about his boyfriend and not only about his look, he's amazing sure but his whole temper is so complicated and twisted that he can't help but be charmed. 

On a second hand, being the boyfriend of Oikawa Tooru means have to deal with a whining baby who wants too much attention. 

"Oikawa". 

Hajime calls his name one more time, the voice low and done. 

Oikawa looks at him from his bed, a pouty expression and crossed arms. 

"Iwa-chan! I've waited for almost an hour". 

The said guy rolls his eyes, not looking away from his book. The pen in his hand, trying to copy his notes. 

"I'm studying, as you can see and do too".

Oikawa sighs, the chin up and eyes almost close. He's sulking, trying have Iwaizumi's attention. 

"but I want—".

"spend time with me? I know, Tooru" he sighs, turning around with his chair "just, gimme some time and I'll be all yours okay?". 

Oikawa seems to think about it for a minute, he loves teasing his boyfriend but in this case he optes to agree. 

"fine".

He gets up and Iwaizumi raises a questioning eyebrow.

"be right back, study".

Hajime doesn't say anything, sometimes he's better not knowing what Tooru is thinking.

He hears Oikawa's steps moving toward the door but he is already focused on his book.

\- - -

Iwaizumi stends up when he hears the door of the house being opened and closed, loudly.

Oikawa, he thinks. 

He does it a lot when he wants Hajime's attention and, this time, he's willing to give it to him.

He leaves the room and goes downstairs.

"Oikawa?".

No response, he frowns.

"Oikawa?" he tries again, looking in the living room.

"Toor—".

The word dies in his mouth when he reaches the kitchen.

His boyfriend looks at him with a fake innocent smile. He's wearing Hajime's jersey -from high school- and a matching skirt.

He can see the bare skin of his legs, his beautiful thighs.

Iwaizumi Hajime loves a lot of things about his boyfriend, on top of these things there are his thighs.

"are you okay, Iwa-chan?".

The bastard -he absolutely knows the effect that he has on him- licks his lips, sitting on the table.

"what are you wearing?".

The throat already dry when he takes a step, closer to the table and the object of his desire.

Oikawa gives him another smile, almost innocent; the total opposite of his gaze. A playfull and lust gaze.

He's inviting him, he's calling his name slowly and sensually in a way that only his gaze can.

Iwaizumi passes the hands through his hair, the eyes on Oikawa and only him. His body, his expression. Him.

"don't you like it, Iwa?" he plays with the corner of the cloth, "I've bought it only for you".

Tooru opens his legs a little more, enough to make Hajime want to bite all his skin. 

He stills, though; he stills observing the way Oikawa's right hand goes between his legs caressing his inner thigh. He lets out a whimper, more loud than usual. 

He's playing with him, he's messing with Iwaizumi knowing that his boyfriend is totally weak for him. 

Iwaizumi looks how Oikawa brings his head back, his actions continue.

Finally, Hajime takes another step and the boy gives him a smirk. Satisfied.

Hajime is starting to lose it and Tooru knows it, very well.

He opens his legs, covering his intimacy with the tissue, and invites him closer with his index.

"come here, Iwa" but he doesn't really need to say it because the guy is already between his legs. 

"what do you think you're doing?". 

He grabs one thigh with his left hand, making Oikawa whimper; the other hand goes straight to his throat. 

Oikawa's breath itches, he wraps his leps around his boyfriend's waist to pulling him near. more than before. 

Iwaizumi leans over, his mouth near Oikawa's. The breath hits his lips, tickling his skin. 

"Iwa...". 

Tooru can't say anything else, he wants his boyfriend closer and closer. He wants his lips. 

Iwaizumi seems to think a different thing though, because he never put his lips on the other's. He just tightens his grab, on the throat and on the thigh. 

Oikawa whimpers, pushing his hips against the boy's and finally Iwaizumi's notice. 

The skirt lifted and Oikawa's naked body showed. Hajime looks down, his eyes on the half hard cock. 

"you're such a whore, aren't you?". 

The boy says nothing, he just moves his hips again but Iwaizumi doesn't like it. 

At least, he acts like he doesn't. 

He suppressed a moan and shrinks his hand on Tooru's throat one more time. 

"I asked you a question".

Oikawa looks at him with ajar mouth, a needy expression. 

Hajime let out his grab only to make him respond. 

"I... am. I'm a total w-whore". 

Iwaizumi smirks, satisfied. He loves when he's boyfriend submit to him. 

He finally puts his right hand on the neglected tigh, his fingers touch Oikawa's skin. 

From the inner thighs till his knees, he goes up and down making Oikawa desires more. 

"Who you belong to?" he gets on his knees, face between his legs and eyes on Oikawa's face, "say it". 

Oikawa's hand goes into Hajime's hair, pulling him again his skin. 

"You".

Iwaizumi starts to kiss his skin, from his bad knee (where he leaves more soft kisses) till his groin. Suddenly, he bites.

The teeth sink into his skin, leaving a mark.

Oikawa groans, thrusting his hips. 

"i-I'm yours. I belong only to you".

Iwaizumi licks his mark, proudly knowing that he's the only one who can see it. 

But he doesn't stops, he continue to leave marks all over his thighs. 

From Oikawa's mouth escaped noises, groans and whines. 

"Iwa, Iwa, Iwa".

His name called like a mantra while he pulls his hair, again and again. 

Iwaizumi blows to Tooru's head, making him still because of his grab on the legs. 

"what do you want, Tooru?". 

Oikawa shivers at his gaze, at his voice. He's hard to speak for him. 

" _Eat me, Hajime"_. 

The boy goes near his rim with one finger, he touches the sensitive spot. 

"ask nicely. beg" he repeats the movement, "I know you can". 

"p-please, _Hajime._ I need _you_. Please."

He continues to beg, the desperation in his voice aroused Iwaizumi enough to give him what he want. 

"let me hear you, how much you like it". 

Oikawa is holding his breath as he isn't believing what is going to happen.

When Hajime starts to trace his rim with the tongue, Tooru feels so weak in the knees. 

Shivering, he lets out a loud moan that makes Iwaizumi groan against his sensitive spot. 

"FUCK" he almost screams when his boyfriend start to penetrate him with his tongue. 

He does circle movement, wetting the already wet spot. The tongue flicking with skills and Oikawa louder and louder. 

The room filled by his moans, Iwaizumi's hair pulled and messed up but he doesn't stop. He continue to eat his boyfriend up. 

He continue to penetrate his hole again and again while caressing his thighs, scratching them and leaving fingerprints on them. 

"H-hajime!" he screams almost hysterically. 

He's so wrecked for him. 

Then, the boy takes his cock in his right hand. He pumps him, the thumb passing on his head. 

Oikawa's legs start to shake, he feels a suddenly heat and he tries to warn his boyfriend but the sentence dies in his throat. 

He cums, he cums screaming Iwaizumi's name and in his hand. 

The boy, slowly, stops his movements. 

"fuck..." whispers Oikawa, his legs still shaking and too weak to move. 

Iwaizumi gets up to clean his hand while the other's gaze follows him.

"do you want me to take care of it?". 

Tooru points toward his boyfriend's boner but he shakes his head. 

"I promised you attention, I'll give you attention".

"but—". 

Iwaizumi cuts him off with a kiss, the clean hand on his cheek. Oikawa can tastes himself, mixed with Iwaizumi's taste, but he doesn't care. 

He tie his arms behind Hajime's neck and deepen the kiss.

Lips parted when he licks into his mouth.

Iwaizumi caress him with delicacy when he pulls back.

"are you okay?".

Oikawa gives him a questioning look.

"yes? why are you asking?".

The boy gives him a peck on the nose, then another one on his Adam's apple.

"I kinda choked and insulted you" he whispers again his skin, a hint of a blush.

Oikawa laughs loudly, taking his face between his hands.

"Babe, if I didn't like it, I would have said something" he kisses him gently, "trust me, it was amazing and I'm totally okay".

Iwaizumi just nods, a soft smiles on his face when he lifts Oikawa up.

"Iwa—!"

The boy laughs at his high tone, caught by surprise, but he doesn't put him down.

He goes straight to their bedroom and he lay him down. 

"aww, Iwa is gonna cuddle me?".

Iwaizumi nods, laying down beside him and waiting for the boy to rest his head against his chest.

"like the spoiled brat that you are".

"mean, Iwa-chan, mean!".

He pouts, taking his spot but he doesn't last long. Iwaizumi strokes his hair gently, leaving some kiss on top of his head.

"brat. I love you".

Oikawa smiles, pressing his cheek on his chest. Eyes closed, he feels in peace.

"I love you too, I've always have".

"and I'll always do".

"Always".

Iwaizumi closes his eyes, holding his boyfriend closer and enjoying their moment. Enjoy their love and his luck, to have him and to be loved.

One day, he thinks before falling asleep, I'll marry you. 


End file.
